happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to pop culture in Happy Tree Friends
In Happy Tree Friends, there are multiple references to pop culture throughout the entire show. Here is a list of all the pop culture references in Happy Tree Friends itself. Not all references have been found yet, please help this page by adding ones you have found. Movies Godzilla Godzilla, a main character in a popular series of Japanese monster movies, is referenced in Wingin' It three times, with two onscreen cameos, and an off-screen one. Godzilla on Safety Pamphlet.jpg Watchinggodzilla.png Sin City The episode Without a Hitch ''parodies the Sin City-esque style of color use, which is mostly black and white, with splashes of color, like blood, through out the episode. Eye ow.jpg Flaky eye.png Carthief.PNG The Exorcist '''The Exorcist' is parodied in Read 'em and Weep, with Cub being possessed by a demon. The Demon.jpg Demonpuke.png The Shining The Shining is referenced in a scene in Aw Shucks! where the crow goes into a bathroom, and Lumpy uses an axe to chop a way into the bathroom, and when he breaks in, he says, "Here's Lumpy!". Heres lumpy.jpg Evil Dead II There is a big reference to Evil Dead II in the episode Remains to be Seen, with Lumpy having his arm chewed off by zombie Flippy, he goes into a shed, and he attaches a leaf blower to his arm, like how Ash attached a chainsaw to his arm. Leafblower.jpg Child's Play Child's Play is parodied in A Vicious Cycle, where Flippy gets gets struck by lightning, and his soul continues to live on in a tricycle owned by Cub, similar to Charles Lee Ray, the main antagonist of the movie'' by transferring his soul into a doll. Poor!.png Ry.PNG|The possessed tricycle making a kill Back to the Future There is a small but obvious reference to '''Back to the Future' in the episode Blast from the Past, during the scene when Sniffles is watching TV, there is a DeLorean time traveling in the same way as in the movie. BFTP1.png Raiders of the Lost Ark There are many references to Raiders of the Lost Ark throughout Happy Tree Friends. The most prevalent is the The Cursed Idol which makes multiple appearances through out the series. It has a very similar appearance to the fertility idol in the movie. In the episode Treasure Those Idol Moments, Cub is crushed by a boulder, which could be a reference to the boulder chase scene in the movie. In Easy For You to Sleigh, when Shifty is trying to escape from Flippy, he swaps a candle-holder with a bag of sand, which parodies the same scene from the movie, then plays part of the tune to the theme song. There is even a piece of the score that sounds similar to the theme of the movie. Another big reference to the movie is Idol Curiosity which is a loosely based parody of the movie , with Sniffles traveling to a remote jungle ruin to get an idol, and take it to a museum. The Cursed Idol.png Sniffles&idol.jpg TTIM 23.PNG Sleight 51.jpg Star Wars In Wrath of Con, Giggles was dressed as Princess Leia and playing with a lightsaber, while Petunia was dressed as an ewok. IMG_20131030_194232.jpg File:Wrath_of_con_3.png|That appears to be a real lightsaber. Invasion of the Body Snatchers Both the Pod Lumpys and the episode in which they appear are both an homage to the 1978 science fiction film. PeasInAPod.JPG Peas in a Pod 16 by 9.png Wikipedia: Final_Destination_3%7C Final Destination 3 The plot of the TV episode The Wrong Side of the Tracks is a reference to the beginning of the movie. Spider-Man 2 In The Wrong Side of the Tracks there's a scene where Lumpy tries to stop the roller coaster cart Giggles and Petunia are in, only for his body to file down against the track's ties and lead the girls to their deaths. This is a reference to the subway scene from Spider-Man 2. Lady and the Tramp In Remains to be Seen, there's a scene where Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain similar to the familiar "Spaghetti Kiss" scene. File:Remains_to_be_Seen_Cuddles_X_Giggles_zombi.png|Romantic if not gruesome. Saw III In Out on a Limb Lumpy breaks his leg with a spoon to free himself from the tree he is stuck under. The whole episode is similar to when Detective Eric Matthews broke and shattered his foot with a toilet lid to break free from his shackle. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn The title of the episode Wrath of Con, parodies the title of this film from 1982. Television and Ads The Price Is Right There is a small reference to The Price Is Right in Dream Job. It is during the scene when their is a wheel that has fruit on it, which looks very similar to the wheel on the show. Rdhrdsszg.png spindawheel.png George of the Jungle In the same episode mentioned above, Sniffles swings on a vine until hitting a tree. The background music played during the scene sounds similar to the George of the Jungle theme song. Vineswing.png watchoutforthattree.png|Watch out for that tree! Coppertone When Whistle tears the skin off Giggles' buttocks, the scene clearly references the logo and an old advertisement for'' ''Coppertone sunscreen. coppertone spoof.png|The HTF Coppertone ad. Coppertone.jpg|The real life Coppertone ad. How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The entire plot of the episode Easy For You to Sleigh is based on this 1957 children's book written by Dr. Seuss, which was then turned into an animated half-hour special in 1966. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|They're even green like the Grinch! What a coincidence. Star Trek In Something Fishy, Sniffles and Mime were wearing Vulcan ears and sweaters and using the Vulcan salute. Sniffles wore that same outfit in an earlier episode, ''Remains To Be Seen''. If one looks closely when Mime and Sniffles perform the Vulcan salute, they were seen with four fingers and a thumb. This was probably done intentionally, as they needed this amount of fingers to perform the salute correctly. Remains to be Seen group.jpg Greetings!.PNG Books A Christmas Carol The episode We're Scrooged! is named after the protagonist of the Charles Dickens novel. Lumpy is also portrayed as greedy and selfish just like Ebenezer Scrooge, the main character/anti-hero of the story. The beginning text "Based on a true story" may refer to the original story. Twilight Twilight 'was parodied twice in the episode [[Breaking Wind|''Breaking Wind]]: the book Splendid was reading throughout the episode parodied the first book in the saga, "Twilight", and the episode title parodied the fourth book in the saga, "Breaking Dawn". Splendid was shown crying over this book but was dissatisfied with the ending. HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Anything familiar about that book cover? Le Book.png|Here's a closer look Pinocchio There are about two references to '''Pinocchio in the episode Get Whale Soon. After Russell is engulfed by the whale, the camera pans through the creature's stomach, revealing a wood doll resembling Pinocchio as one of the swallowed objects. Also, Russell and Lumpy try to escape by lighting a fire in hopes the whale will sneeze them out, just like in the story. 7GWS.png Lumpy and Russell.png Little Golden Books Starting with Wrath of Con, the end credits for the majority of episodes reference the back designs of the Little Golden Books series. ENDCREDITSCOMPARISON.png|The Season 3/4 end credits (left) compared to the Little Golden Books back cover (right) Comics Superman Aside from Splendid being based off of Superman, there are a few other references. In Better Off Bread, Splendid turns back time by spinning the earth backwards. Also in Gems the Breaks, Splendid's weakness is Kryptonut, a parody of Kryptonite. A third reference lies in See What Develops, where Splendid has a job as a news reporter and wears a disguise similar to Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. He is also seen attempting to use a phone both to change out of his disguise which Superman is known to use most often. Kryptonut.jpg|Kryptonut All this for bread.png|Splendid turning back time Splendid.png|Splendid is Clark Kent Ghost Rider Ghost Rider is briefly parodied in the episode Brake The Cycle, where Lumpy was doing a motorcycle stunt, when suddenly, he is set alight by Toothy, who had the back wheel of his bike on fire, and the fire touched some spilled gas below him. At the end of the episode, Lumpy, had the appearance of Ghost Rider, since all of his flesh was burnt away to the bone, and his body was still on fire. They even mentioned this in the Blurb version of this episode by saying "Get ready to be sued by Marvel," as Ghost Rider is property of Marvel. Htf3.png|Lumpy or Ghost Rider? Watchmen Three references appear in Wrath of Con. Sniffles carried a badge that very much resembles the blood-stained smiley face. A Generic Tree Friend was dressed as one of the protagonists, Rorschach. Lumpy was also briefly seen dressed as Doctor Manhattan. Gasp.jpg|Look at the side of Sniffles' backpack Thereheis.jpg|Look to the right of the screen Bigfatmess.png|Now look at the top left Batman Nutty could be seen wearing a Batman mask in Wrath of Con. Batsquirrel.png|Nutty is the night Astro Boy The special episode Cubtron Z is a possible homage to this manga series, as it involves Pop rebuilding Cub into a robot following the latter's death from a vehicle. IMG 0879-1-.PNG|A bigger, more destructive form... Cubtron Z.jpeg|...but still the same Cub Video Games Grand Theft Auto In the False Alarm episode, Nutty carjacks Cuddles' after seeing Lifty and Shifty drive off with tons of game consoles. Carjacking is a typical reference to GTA games where the payable character can steal a car within their vicinity (hence the name Grand Theft Auto). Furthermore, Cuddles' car resembles the car Peyote, which is from the game series. Carjacked.png|Get out the car you yellow rabbit! Tetris Tetris is referenced in Chore Loser and in the False Alarm episode. Which both scenarios, body parts from one of the characters (respectively Cub and Petunia) form into the shape of Tetris pieces. Tertis.png Tetris.png Donkey Kong/Whac-A-Mole In the False Alarm episode, Mole gets trapped in a barrel as it rolls toward Nutty. Aided with a mallet, Nutty smashes the barrel several times, killing Mole. Htffalsealarmgoof.png Imagedk.jpg Pac-Man Yet another video game reference from the False Alarm episode occurs when Lifty and Shifty are killed. Their heads are sliced to resemble Pac-Man being chased by a ghost. Imagepac.jpg Imagepacman.jpg Anteater A possible reference to the Anteater arcade game appears in Crazy Antics, when Sniffles sends his tongue down the anthill. Crazy Antics.jpg Paperboy In the False Alarm episode, Petunia is shown delivering newspapers along a suburb, in a similar fashion to the 1985 game Paperboy. Roadkill.jpg|Petunia the paperboy- err... girl. Music Dueling Banjos In Banjo Frenzy, Lumpy plays this song on his banjo during the episode. It can also be heard during the credits. It is best known from being used in the film Deliverance. BanjoFrenzy04.jpg Helter Skelter The episode Swelter Skelter is named after this song by The Beatles. Stayin' Alive Disco Bear's debut episode is named after this song by the Bee Gees, a band known for their performances during the disco music era. Stayin' Alive 51.PNG|Life going nowhere, somebody help me Stayin' Alive 50.PNG|Somebody help me, yeah... For He's a Jolly Good Fellow Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles are heard singing this in Party Animal while celebrating Flippy's birthday. Like some cases, it was chosen instead of the "Happy Birthday" song to avoid copyright issues. Surprise.jpg|For he's a jolly good fellow... until he flips out. Miscellaneous San Diego Comic-Con International The episode Wrath of Con mostly parodies real life convention centers and gatherings, most notably, the Comic-Con event held annually in San Diego, California. Winnie-the-Pooh A possible reference to the popular teddy bear character may lie in Take a Hike, in a scene where Nutty becomes obese devouring honey from a bee hive. Hike 12.jpg|Nutty-the-Pooh See Also * List of references to Happy Tree Friends in other media Category:Article stubs Category:Lists Category:Content